Duerme
by Romy-Mustang
Summary: Riza Hawkeye no quiere dormir, solamente quiere cuidarlo. Royai


Hi Readers!!!!!!

Primero, lo que hacen todos, aclarar las cosas: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece (y de ser así, se convertiría en un Shojo/Shonen) sino que es de la gran Hiromu Arakawa (go, vaca, go!!!)

* * *

**_Duerme_**

La noche era hermosa y ya todo había terminado: la pasión, la lujuria y el placer se habían consumido hace ya tiempo y nuestros cuerpos yacían uno sobre el otro delicadamente. Tu, mi vida, mi amor prohibido durmiendo sobre mi pecho.

Siempre pienso que ver a un hombre durmiendo es interesante, porque puede que no lo veas despierto tan tranquilo y con ese rostro despreocupado como cuando duermen. En especial si es la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tus días. Verle dormir a Roy Mustang era especial ya que, aunque esté sumergido en el más profundo de sus sueños, él es tan sensible que todo lo que le hagas inconscientemente lo siente y responde a ello.

Mis impulsos me juegan una mala pasada y con la punta de los dedos comienzo a acariciar su espalda de arriba a abajo siguiendo la línea que dibuja su columna. Sus labios se tornan en una liviana sonrisa. Le gustan las caricias más de lo que pensaba. Ciertamente, no parece que fuera el Roy que veía todos los días en la oficina y a la vez lo parece... Ese hombre tan preocupado y siempre ensimismado en su plan de acendencia o en cosas que ni yo llegaba a descifrar en su distraído rostro.

Su calor me resguarda del frío, con su cuerpo y las pocas sabanas de la cama me vasta. Miro a mi alrededor y todos son recuerdos recientes de la noche estrellada en la que nos situamos. La ropa esta desperdigada por todos lados, nunca pensé que una persona podía ser tan apasionada y cariñosa a la vez... mañana tendré que recoger todo.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios, no quiero dormir aunque el cuerpo me lo pida, quiero cuidar de él en este momento de vulnerabilidad. Entierra más su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza por la cintura... cada vez que hace eso no puedo evitar acariciar su fino pelo que se me escapa de los dedos aunque siga húmedo.

Todo ha cambiado entre los dos y ninguno lo puede negar. Siento unas ansias terribles de que llegue la mañana, de poder despertarle y decirle lo que tanto me callé , que sus ojos son imnotizantes aunque estén sumergidos en la nada, el perfume de su piel aterciopelada es embriagador, sus labios son dulces y su boca pura miel, decirle lo que no puedo expresarle con palabras, que el entendía con tan solo mirarme a los ojos, pero que ahora lo hace mediante caricias cortas e intensas... susurrarle cosas al oído y que el me las responda con esa voz tan sexy que tiene solo para mi, repasar cada roce, cada latido, cada beso y cada caricia en el tiempo que nos quede juntos.

Mis ojos se cierran un poco, el cansancio me vence poco a poco y debo luchar por mantenerme despierta. Vuelvo a acariciarlo: su piel es tan bonita y tan cálida en este 24 de diciembre en el que la nieve nos ha dejado encerrados en nuestro mundo. Solamente siento mi corazón y su respiración que me hace cosquillas en el cuello.

Quito una de sus manos de mi cintura y la extiendo hacia mi rostro. Hago que cada uno de sus dedos roce mi mejilla y los beso. Dejo su mano a un lado y la acaricio por última vez: los pelos se me ponen de punta al sentir su tímida respuesta. Ignoro el haberlo despertado y continúo con el dorso de la mano, subiendo por su brazo; He descubierto que le causa escalofríos. Levanta un poco la cabeza como para que pueda observar sus expresiones y me dirige una tierna sonrisa... Nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Hizo ademán de querer hablar pero yo me adelante a el:

- Por qué estás despierto? A caso te molesté?- Digo, siguiendo con mi vicio personal de acariciar su cabello.

-No... Simplemente parece que la que no tiene ganas de dormir eres tu... A caso nunca te cansas de cuidarme?-

-No... Y nunca lo haré -

-Me alegro de ello... No se como puede haber persona en este mundo que quiera cuidar con tanto esmero y dedicación de un pobre ciego que no se merece ni la más mínima caricia de parte suya- Me dice melancólicamente y con los ojos entrecerrados. Por más que estén perdidos en un espacio infinito, estos siguen diciéndome mucho de su estado de ánimo.

-Las hay... Solamente hay que saber distinguirlas con el corazón... Como tu has hecho conmigo- Le respondo acariciando intensamente su mejilla mientras el cierra los ojos y la disfruta. Luego se recuesta de nuevo en mi pecho y gira su rostro hacia el otro lado, impidiéndome ver sus hermosos ojos azul-negros.

-Tengo tantas ganas de volver a hacerte el amor... Pero supongo que debes de estar cansada... Duerme por favor, no soporto que una dama siga despierta por mi culpa.- Dice mientras se acurruca y me abraza.

-Esta bien... Me dormir en cuanto tu lo hagas... Pero eso te pasa por no poder esperar a mañana por tu regalo- Le digo y se genera un silencio un poco incómodo. De repente y sin que me lo espere, prosigue:

-Riza-

- Si?-

-Te quiero... Mi ángel de navidad- Me dice suavemente.

-Y yo a ti... Mi santo pecado- Le susurro.

Se durmió de nuevo... El sueño me vence, pero antes necesito hacer algo. Miro hacia la mesita a un lado de la cama. Son las 4:28 en el reloj y Roy y Hughes se abrazan en la foto de al lado: Roy luce un poco indiferente pero Maes... El me mira sonriente.

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_Bueno, mi primer fic subido. Este lo hice en navidad para el club de fans del Royai (Hola chicas!!!!)**

**Pero en esta ocasión, te lo dedico a ti, que lo has leído y por favor...... COMENTA MI FIC!!!!!!!!**


End file.
